Somebody That I Used To Know
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: Six months after peace has fallen over Mystic Falls, Caroline finds herself in a dilemma when a certain Original Hybrid returns to town.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Back with another Klaroline story, this time inspired by the song Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye ft Kimbra (great song by the way). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The low buzz of the Mystic Grill served as the perfect background for Caroline to sort through her thoughts over a shot of tequila. She didn't want to get totally drunk, seeing as she was supposed to be having dinner with Bonnie and Elena in an hour, but a few drinks couldn't hurt. She was, after all, a vampire.<p>

It had been nearly six months since the horrors in Mystic Falls had come to an end. The entire Original family, including Klaus and Rebekah, had left and though they were still alive, they weren't coming near Mystic Falls any time soon. Tyler had returned a week after they left, and his relationship with Caroline picked up right where it had left off. But she found herself liking him a little less as the days went on, before they eventually decided to call it quits and stay friends. It was a little awkward at first, but they had learned to stay friendly like Caroline and Matt had.

She held up a hand and signaled for the bartender to hand her another drink, glad that it was Matt's day off. He wouldn't have given her the drink, especially since it was her fourth shot. The bartender slid the glass across the table, shooting Caroline a knowing smile. She returned the smile with the raise of an eyebrow before downing the glass in an instant.

Stefan watched the blonde vampire drain shot glasses like they were filled with apple juice, a small smile on his lips. At least it was tequila and not human blood. Caroline's – and his – ripper days were long over, to everyone's relief. Watching her now, Stefan thought she looked lonely, her eyes flitting around the Grill lazily. Deciding to join her, he got up off his brooding spot near the back of the Grill and descended the stairs.

Just as Stefan reached the bottom stair, the doors to the Grill opened, a familiar scent tricking into the bar. He looked up, his eyebrows furrowed together, to see a man with curly blonde hair and a devious expression walk in. His name seemed to come naturally with his presence, unspoken yet threatening. Klaus.

Before Stefan could pull himself out of his confusion, Klaus's sparkling blue eyes caught sight of the slightly drunk Caroline, and he made a beeline straight for her. Stefan backed up to his brooding spot, deciding to let it play out and intervene if necessary.

Caroline heard someone come up behind her, but she knew that whirling around would only make her seem weak. Instead, she waited for whoever it was to take a seat so she could glance over casually. When the person sat down beside her, however, the scent that filled her nose was one that she could never forget. She whirled around in spite of herself, her eyes widening as they fell on Klaus's smirking expression. "K-Klaus."

"Good evening, love," replied Klaus conversationally, signaling for the bartender. "A glass of red wine, please."

Caroline tried to stop herself from gaping, but she couldn't help it. She slammed her glass back down on the table and turned to face Klaus. "What're you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I came back for you?" asked Klaus, raising his eyebrows angelically. Stefan snorted under his breath from across the Grill. He had heard that line somewhere before, and that hadn't ended well.

"Uh, no," Caroline scoffed slightly, shooting him a skeptical look. He shrugged back good-naturedly, but his eyes were attempting to peer deep into her soul, trying to seek out a real answer. She glared back at him, feeling defensive. "Why are you really here? Back to stir up more trouble? Let me guess, your hybrids are out back?"

"So judgmental," said Klaus, holding a hand up to his heart as though he was offended. "Actually, I'm here alone. My_ companions_ are all up in Vermont at the moment with the rest of my family."

She rolled her eyes at his use of the word 'companions' to describe his pathetically sired Hybrids. "Then why are you here? Why can't you just leave us all alone?"

Something dangerous flashed across Klaus's eyes for a moment, but it disappeared when she looked up to meet his eyes. "I told you, love. I came back for you."

"What do you want with me?" muttered Caroline, folding her arms across her chest wearily. He reached out and placed a hand on her arm, a small smile appearing on his face when she shook it away childishly.

"A second chance," replied Klaus sincerely, holding his hands up as though offering a truce. She looked up to meet his eyes again, hers narrowed.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Caroline, raising an eyebrow. Klaus shook his head, bringing his glass up to his lips. "I don't think the second chance rule applies to murderers."

"Oh, come on, love," Klaus set his glass down and leaned over to hold her by her elbows in a gentle but firm grip. "Take a chance. Get to know me."

She felt her façade slip away slightly at the familiar words, but kept an indifferent tone when she responded. "No."

Shrugging, Klaus released her elbows to reach for his drink. "That's alright. We'll have the rest of the school year to get to know each other."

Caroline's eyes widened as his words sunk into her head, and she looked back up at him. "What d'you mean?"

Klaus had already brought his drink to his lips and he held up a finger, signaling for her to wait as he sipped his drink ever-so-slowly. Growing impatient, Caroline grabbed the drink out of his hands and set it down on the table, turning back to him until she was only a few inches away from his face. "What're you talking about, Klaus?"

"Well, there was a job posting for an art class in Mystic Falls, and with a bit of research I learned that you were signed up for this class," explained Klaus, his smile widening with her eyes. "So I decided to apply, and I got the job."

"You have got to be kidding me," Caroline hissed, sinking back into her seat. She racked her thoughts, trying to remember if she had passed the date for switching out of classes. She only signed up for the class to fill her courses in the first place; she had no idea that it would end like this. Klaus drained his glass with a grin, setting it back on the table.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow," said Klaus, looking down at the shot glass in her hand with a smirk. "Take it easy with the tequila. You wouldn't want to come in hung over, sweetheart."

Before Caroline could retort, Klaus leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, silencing whatever was about to come out. He didn't think that vampires could blush until he saw the bright pink flush creeping up her cheeks, and he had to admit that it was irresistible. He was gone before she could open her mouth, leaving her gaping.

Stefan smirked from across the room. If there was anything he knew about Klaus, it was that he didn't bluff. He really had returned to Mystic Falls for a second chance with Caroline, and he had gone as far as compelling his way into a teaching job. Though Stefan wanted to help her get rid of him, he knew that it was best that he was kept busy – and happy – while in Mystic Falls. Besides, it could play out to be quite interesting.

* * *

><p>Thinking of making this into a three-shot, or maybe a five-chapter story. Let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So after all the positive feedback, I decided to continue this story! It'll probably end up as a five-shot. Thank you to everyone for your reviews, they make my day! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"So did you hear that Klaus is back in town?"<p>

Caroline's head snapped in Bonnie's direction at her mention of the Original Hybrid's name, and she had to swerve around another car to avoid hitting it with her silver Nissan. "Unfortunately, yes. He, uh, paid me a visit before I met with you guys for dinner yesterday."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened, her mouth threatening to drop down all the way to the ground. "Why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

"Because Elena's going to start to worry, and she'll involve Damon, who's going to come up with another psychotic plan to kill Klaus," said Caroline quickly, looking briefly at Bonnie as the car halted at a stop light. "So don't tell her."

"Isn't that what we want?" asked Bonnie, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "To kill Klaus?"

"Well, he isn't here to cause any trouble," said Caroline, cursing herself mentally for sounding so defensive. She could feel her friend's incredulous eyes on her, and she cringed under the witch's gaze.

"Then what is he here for?"

Caroline fixed her eyes on the road ahead, refusing to respond. She knew how ridiculous it would sound if she told Bonnie the truth, and yet she couldn't bring herself to lie to her best friend. "He, um, got a teaching job. At Mystic Falls High."

Bonnie's silence signified that she was just as shocked as Caroline had been. "As what? There aren't any open positions now that Alaric's back to work."

"Apparently there was a position open for an art teacher," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "Or he opened it. Either way, now I'm stuck in a class with the Big Bad Hybrid."

"Wait, you're in that class?" Caroline shot Bonnie a glare as she caught the laugh in her voice. "Oh, this is going to be interesting."

"Not for long," Caroline snapped, pulling the Nissan to a stop in her usual parking spot. She got out of the car and gave Bonnie a knowing look. "I'm going to try to switch out afterschool today."

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Caroline strolled into the vast upper floor that served as Mystic Falls High's art studio. She didn't realize how loud her heels were until they were clicking against the linoleum of the silent studio, and she looked up to find that the class was already in their seats. Her eyes travelled to the front of the studio, where Klaus was standing with his arms folded across his chest, an amused expression on his face. He was dressed in a light grey vest over a white collared shirt, and Caroline had to admit that he made dowdy teaching attire look hot.<p>

"Miss…" Klaus raised his eyebrows, waiting for Caroline to continue. She raised an eyebrow, trying her hardest not to grit her teeth.

"Forbes."

Klaus looked down at his attendance sheet and checked something, undoubtedly marking her late. He looked back up at her, his baby blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. "There's a seat empty right up front, Miss Forbes."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Klaus's formality, she strolled to the front of her class and flung her bag over the edge of her seat. She was determined to show Klaus, or_ Mr. Mikaelson _as he had written on the board, that she didn't give a crap about his class. Turning left to right, Caroline realized that all the girls in her class were seated near the front, probably for the optimal view of Klaus's Hybrid behind. She smirked as she thought of how many awkward conversations Klaus was going to be overhearing in the semester, and she decided that his class might not be so bad after all.

"So, as I was saying, today we will be doing some simple sketching," said Klaus, his rich accent resounding throughout the room. "The purpose of this is to bring light to the drawing without the use of bright colors. Use shading, stippling, or any techniques that you already know, and try and make your drawing speak. You have thirty minutes."

Caroline frowned, looking down at the blank piece of paper under her elbows. She had never taken an art class before in her life, let alone knowing techniques like shading or stippling. Rumpling her hair in her hand, she picked up her pencil and held it to the paper, hesitating to make a stroke.

"Stuck already, love?"

Caroline exhaled sharply, her pencil making a harsh stroke across her page. She looked to find Klaus only a few inches away from her face, and she involuntarily flinched backwards, regretting it as soon as a smirk spread over his face. His voice was low enough so that only she could hear him, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous. "You're thinking too much about it, Caroline. Just draw what you feel."

"Then I'm going to need some charcoal," she muttered, edging away from him and trying to block him out by creating a curtain with her hair. She could hear Klaus's gentle chuckle as he walked past her, and she gripped her pencil tighter, resisting the urge to throw it at him.

The brunette girl beside Caroline was hard at work on her drawing, using her fingers to smudge at the pencil. Klaus surveyed her paper with appreciative eyes, leaning closer to get a better look. "That's very well done. Have you taken art classes before?"

The girl looked up and batted her eyelashes at him, twirling her pencil in her fingers. "A few. None as good as this one, though."

Caroline rolled her eyes, turning her body away from the conversation. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of the girl. Sure, she was being pathetic by trying to flirt with her art teacher, but Caroline wished she could draw as well as her. To show Klaus up, of course, not for compliments.

Taking a deep breath, she put her pencil to the paper and began to draw. She didn't realize what she was drawing until a few minutes later, when a very familiar bench appeared on the page. With a start, she realized that she was drawing her favourite bench in Mystic Falls' only park. Bending over her page, she began to create little swirls to accent the trees around the bench, dotting the shade from the trees over the bench.

By the time Klaus had rounded the classroom and come back to the front, Caroline was done her drawing and was just putting down her pencil. As he approached her desk, however, she found herself folding her arms over the drawing, hiding it from view. When he raised his eyebrows questioningly, she looked down at her hands, pressing her lips together firmly. There was something about that drawing that made it too personal for her to share with him. It felt as though she was opening up her heart to him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Do you know him?" whispered the brunette beside Caroline as he walked away, obviously assuming that Klaus couldn't hear them. Caroline saw his cheeks rise up into a smile though he was facing the chalkboard, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

She turned back to the brunette, shrugging slightly. "Used to."

"Huh," scoffed the brunette, looking from Klaus back to Caroline. "That is a _lot_ of sexual tension for just someone you used to know."

Caroline's eyes widened slightly at her words, and she felt her cheeks go red as Klaus turned around to face the class. She could feel his eyes on her as he spoke, but she resisted the urge to look up and instead focused on her drawing. That bench had been her shoulder to lean on ever since she was a child. She discovered it when she ran away the night her father left, and she had returned to it multiple times, including when she was rejected by Stefan, used by Damon, turned into a vampire, left by Tyler and even when Klaus was trying to mess with her mind. Maybe that was why she couldn't bring herself to show the drawing to him; it would be like giving away her last hiding place.

The rest of the class went on without any distractions from Klaus, but Caroline found herself wanting to know what he was thinking every five seconds. Before she knew it, class was being dismissed and the studio was almost empty except for the brunette, who was flirting relentlessly with Klaus at the front of the room. Rolling her eyes, Caroline turned to leave, slinging her bag over her shoulder. But before she could make the dramatic entrance she was planning, Klaus darted past the brunette and grabbed her hand. "Don't go. Stay back for a bit."

She looked past Klaus and stared pointedly at the brunette before meeting his gaze again. Rolling his eyes, he darted back to the brunette and had her under his compulsion in seconds. "Leave."

Caroline watched as the brunette flounced out of class absentmindedly, leaving her alone in the studio with Klaus. She turned around to find him gazing at her drawing, and she ran over and snatched it out of his hands. "I didn't say you could look at that."

"Why?" Klaus took it out of her hands again, grabbing her wrist as she tried to snatch it again. "It's beautiful."

"It's private," she hissed, trying to wrench her hand away. He finally let go of her hand after staring into her eyes for a few minutes, placing the drawing back on the table.

"So is that all I am to you? Someone you used to know?" he asked, looking at Caroline with sad eyes. She tried to ignore the pang of guilt in her heart, tilting her head upwards and folding her arms across her chest.

"You know it isn't right to eavesdrop," she retorted, ignoring his question. The truth was, he was so much more than he ever knew he would be. Klaus was the Original vampire, the Big Bad Wolf, the murderer and the sire-crazed ripper, but he could also be kind, thoughtful, and a complete gentleman. Sometimes, she felt like she was dealing with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But that always left her wondering which one was the real Klaus.

"It was hard not to," he admitted, looking slightly sheepish. "Especially after something was said about sexual tension."

Caroline felt herself flush beet-red again, and she brushed her golden locks away from her heated cheeks. "Everything must look like sexual tension to her. I mean, she was practically horny the whole class."

"Is that jealousy I detect?" asked Klaus, the sparkle returning to his eyes. She glared up at him, checking if he was joking.

"Don't get your hopes up," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder to hike her bag further up. "You're barking up the wrong tree with me."

"Is that so?" Klaus stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the door. "And why do you think that I won't have a chance?"

"Because the way a relationship works is that both people have to like each other," she enunciated, waving her hands around wildly. "But unfortunately, I hate your guts. So I'm afraid this won't work."

"Did you know that a person's heartbeat speeds up when they're lying?" Klaus reached out and placed a hand over her left collarbone, her heart hammering through her chest. "Yours sounds like it's about to jump out your throat, love."

"I have no need to lie to you, Klaus," she snapped, pushing his hand away. "You were going to use me for your stupid sacrifice. And you sent my werewolf boyfriend to bite me. Of course I hate you, you wanted me dead."

"But that was before I knew you," His gaze softened and he reached out to stroke the side of Caroline's face, smiling slightly when she slapped his hand away. "And now that I do, I absolutely adore you."

Caroline felt her face go red, and she looked down to avoid falling prey to Klaus's puppy dog eyes. "I told you before. I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"And _I _told you before," Klaus leaned down until his lips were at her ear, whispering into her hair. "That's why I like you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her heart raced when he moved closer. She couldn't let herself fall for him. She had had her fair share of dangerous lovers, but this was going too far. "Can I leave now?"

"Come on, Caroline," said Klaus, turning around and walking away from her. "We both know that you could have left a long time ago if you really wanted to."

A growl of frustration slipped from Caroline's throat, and she turned on her heel to leave. Partially because of what he had said about her being able to leave, but mostly because of how the way he said her name was making her feel. It wasn't supposed to be like this; the thought of her being with Klaus just wasn't right. But what scared her was that it was so forbidden that it was tempting.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be up Friday afternoon :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay, editing took a lot longer than I expected! Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The slam of Caroline's car door could have been heard from miles away that evening. She stormed up her front stairs, rummaging through her bag for her keys. She was furious. During lunch, she had gone down to the school office to get switched out of Klaus's art class and found that the secretary was surprisingly firm about not letting her switch. About ten minutes into their conversation, she realized that Klaus had compelled every last member of the school faculty to make sure she wouldn't be able to switch out.<p>

Gritting her teeth, Caroline shoved her key into the front door and pushed the door open without even flinching as the knob hit the wall behind it. The moment she stepped in, however, the delicious smell of Italian food flooded her head, making her stomach grumble with hunger. She frowned slightly as she closed the door; her mother was supposed to be at work that evening. Throwing her bag onto a hook, she sauntered into the kitchen. "Mom? I thought you had – "

Caroline froze in the doorway of her kitchen, her eyes wide. Klaus looked up at her and waved with the ladle he was using to stir pasta sauce. "Good evening, love."

"Uh," Caroline walked over to the counter cautiously, as though she was expecting him to jump out and snap her head off. "What're you doing?"

"Making you dinner, of course," he replied, reaching up to open a cabinet door. She gaped back at him as he pulled out a small spice bottle that she didn't even know was in that cabinet.

"What? N-no, you need to go," she said, wringing her hands frantically. Klaus looked up at her, a devious smile on his face. "My, uh, mom's going to be home soon."

"Come on, now, sweetheart," he laughed, adding a dash of spice to the sauce. "We both know your mother's working tonight."

Caroline exhaled heavily, folding her arms across her chest. "Seriously? Why are you doing this?"

Klaus turned around and held out the spoon, asking her to taste the sauce. When she raised an eyebrow skeptically, he shrugged and turned back to the sauce, completely ignoring her question. Growling under her breath, she reached out to pull the spoon out of his hand, glaring at him when he caught her wrist. "You need to go, Klaus."

"Oh, come on," Klaus looked at Caroline through his eyelashes, creating a perfect puppy impression. "You're hungry, and I'm a good cook. Maybe we can do some of that art homework afterwards?"

Resisting the urge to smile at his pleading, she turned her nose up and narrowed her eyes. "There was no art homework, _Mr. Mikaelson_."

He lowered the heat on the sauce and turned around to face her, his eyebrows raised. "Would you like me to assign some?"

Caroline felt her cheeks flush pink. She didn't know if it was just her or if everything he said sounded like a sexual innuendo, but he sure was good at making her uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, she took a step back, her eyebrows furrowed together. "I actually have homework, so I'm going to…"

"Oh, go ahead, love," he replied airily, turning to the pasta cooking on the stove. "I'll call you once dinner's ready."

Caroline walked out of the kitchen hesitantly, feeling weird about the fact that Klaus the Big Bad Hybrid was cooking her dinner. Shaking her head, she grabbed her bag off the hook and walked into the living room, settling on the couch that let her keep an eye on Klaus. Unfortunately, it was also the couch that let him keep an eye on her.

She pulled out her math textbook and drew absentmindedly on the graph paper, watching Klaus's back with suspicious eyes. She didn't trust him, and she didn't think she ever would. Not after everything he had done to her and her friends.

"Checking to make sure I'm not adding vervain, love?"

Caroline's eyes snapped back to her textbook as Klaus turned around to smirk at her, and she began to do her math homework for real. After what felt like hours of breaking her head over the math problems, she tossed her book down on the sofa and got up to stretch her legs. Eventually, curiosity led her straight to the kitchen to see what Klaus was doing.

To her surprise, he had finished cooking and the smell of the food was wafting towards her, making her mouth water. She followed the smell of the food into the dining room, and her eyes widened when she took the room in. Klaus had gone all out; candles were lit, the silverware was out, and he had actually managed to find nice serving plates for the pasta.

"Dinner is served."

Caroline jumped as Klaus's raspy voice came from behind her, and she whirled around to find him standing behind her, holding a bottle of wine in his hands. He was so close to her that she could see every fleck of blue in his mesmerizing eyes, and she found herself captivated by them, as though he was trying to compel her. Realizing how close they were standing, she stepped into the dining room to distance herself.

Klaus shot around her and pulled out her chair for her, shooting her a smirk as she lowered herself into the chair. He sat to her immediate right, his long legs brushing ever so slightly against hers. She tried to ignore the feeling of the fabric of his pants against her jeans as she clasped her hands together, trying not to dig in right away.

"So are you going to tell me why you cooked me dinner?" asked Caroline, raising her eyebrows at the Hybrid sitting across from her. He leaned his chin into his hand and looked up at her with an amused expression.

"Because I fancy you," he replied simply, shrugging slightly. She glared at him, remembering the night of the Ball, when she first heard him admit it.

"Y-you're not allowed to like me," said Caroline, frowning. "This isn't going to work. I'm never going to like you back."

"Well, now, don't make promises you can't keep," said Klaus, his eyes narrowing slightly. "If you don't have a single ounce of feelings for me, then why does your heartbeat speed up every time I come near you?"

Her eyes widened as he edged closer to her, and just as he had said, her heart began to race. He pulled back with a victorious smirk, but reached out to place his hand over hers. "Take the chance, Caroline, or you'll never know what you could have had."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, pulling them both out of their intense conversation. Caroline shot up out of her seat and headed for the door, looking back questioningly at Klaus. He shrugged, getting up to follow her. She gestured wildly for him to stay where he was as she wrapped her fingers around the knob, and he leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

Caroline pulled the door open without even thinking, cursing herself for forgetting to check. To her surprise, Bonnie was standing at the door with a sheepish expression on her face. "Hey, Care."

"H-hey, Bonnie," Caroline's eyes widened as she realized that Bonnie was at her doorstep while Klaus was inside her house. Bonnie clasped her hands together, looking nervous.

"Is it alright if I stay for the night?" asked Bonnie, her eyes pleading. "It's just… it's getting pretty lonely over at my place."

"Of course," Caroline replied automatically, shooting her a sympathetic smile. She looked casually to her right and locked eyes with Klaus, who looked way too amused. She furrowed her eyebrows together pleadingly, begging him to leave. After a moment of thought, he shot her a smirk.

"You owe me," he mouthed, clearly waiting for a response. Caroline took a deep breath, biting at her lower lip. She knew that she was going to regret this for the rest of her life. Who knew what owing meant to Klaus? But looking back at Bonnie, who was starting to look suspicious, she decided that she was going to have to take the chance. Nodding ever so slightly at Klaus, Caroline stepped aside to let Bonnie in.

"Thank you so much," Bonnie smiled, pulling her into a hug. Caroline hugged her back, looking over her shoulder to check if Klaus had left. Sure enough, there was no trace of the Original Hybrid except for the unmistakable scent of his presence.

* * *

><p>Okay, so is it just me who was pissed that there was no Klaroline last episode? Hopefully this made up for it! I might be posting again tomorrow if I finish the next chapter. Till next time :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but enjoy!

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes shot open when she recognized someone else's presence in her house. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table, and groaned when she saw the fluorescent lights flashing to tell her that it was only five in the morning. She rolled over and nearly jumped out of her bed when her eyes fell on Bonnie, forgetting that she had slept over the night before.<p>

Cursing under her breath, Caroline swung her legs out of bed and got up to go grab a drink of water. As she advanced towards her bedroom door, she realized that there was another presence in the house besides Bonnie. Staying on her guard, she slipped out the door and shut it behind her to ensure that Bonnie would be safe. As she stepped out into the hall, she was pretty sure she knew exactly who was in her house. Klaus had promised that he wouldn't come back until Bonnie was gone; and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

When someone grabbed her from behind, Caroline resisted the urge to bite a chunk out of his arm. "You _promised_ that you wouldn't bother us."

"When was this, Blondie?"

Caroline whirled around to find Damon twisting her arm painfully, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. She frowned, taking in his irritated expression. "What're you doing here?"

"Did you think I was Klaus?" asked Damon, his grip tightening around her arm. She winced, trying to pull it away.

"No," she lied, avoiding Damon's eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she sighed in defeat. "Fine, yeah, I thought you were Klaus. So?"

"So," he growled, pulling Caroline down the hallway so that Bonnie wouldn't hear. "You're messing around with a psychopathic killer."

"Not the first time," she snapped, yanking her arm away from him. "Besides, I'm not messing around with him. He's messing around with me."

"Bonnie may be naïve, but I'm not," growled Damon, getting back up in her face. "You think I don't know about your little dinner last night?"

Caroline felt her cheeks go red, but she forced herself not to break eye contact with a very annoyed Damon. "Stop freaking out, it was just dinner. And I was hungry."

Suddenly, Damon's hand closed around her throat and he shoved her against the wall, baring his fangs in her face. "He's dangerous. Get him out of Mystic Falls, or I'll rip your heart out."

Slamming her head into the wall one last time, Damon released her throat and let her drop to the ground, turning around to leave. "You have until the end of today, Blondie."

Caroline watched him go, her eyes watering and her throat constricting with fear. She hated being afraid of Damon, but she didn't have a choice. He was older, and therefore stronger. He could kill her if he wanted to, and after hearing about how he killed Mason, she knew better than to get on his bad side.

* * *

><p>It was by pure chance that Klaus happened to drive by the gas station where Caroline was filling up her car. A grin spread over his face when his eyes caught her reflective golden locks, and he turned his shiny black Mercedes Benz into the station. Her jewel-like blue eyes snapped up when the car stopped beside her car, and they narrowed when they fell on his smirking face.<p>

"Morning, love," called Klaus as he got out of his car, walking over to stand beside her. She bit her lower lip and looked down at the pump she was holding, trying to ignore him. He looped his fingers around his belt loops, studying her face. "How was your night?"

"Fine," she replied curtly, clicking the nozzle nervously. Taking a deep breath, she tried to look up at Klaus but found herself looking at the front of his shirt. "Y-you have to go."

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked, looking around mockingly at the empty gas station. When he looked back at Caroline, however, he saw in her eyes that something really was bothering her.

"I mean you have to leave Mystic Falls," she said, finally looking up to meet his eyes. He looked down at her and saw nothing but fear. However, Klaus got the feeling that it wasn't him who she feared. He reached out and took her face in his hands, tilting it up.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" he asked, running a thumb gently over her cheek. For a moment, she actually let him touch her, leaning her face into his hands. But suddenly, her eyes flitted around wildly and she pulled away, slamming against her car.

"You!" she blurted, glaring up at him accusingly. "If you weren't here, everything would be in its usual, boring drone, and Damon wouldn't be threatening – "

She suddenly went quiet, and her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. Klaus's eyes narrowed dangerously, every last trace of his smirk disappearing from his face. "What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

Caroline could feel the tears filling in her eyes, and she swiped at her cheeks furiously to prevent them from flowing down her face. There was no way she was breaking down in a gas station, especially not in front of Klaus. "It's because of you! He won't do anything if you leave."

He stared at her for a few moments, his expression unreadable. Before Caroline could open her mouth, he flitted over to her side and took her hand gently. "Did he threaten you?"

She pressed her lips together nervously, contemplating over whether she should say anything. Maybe if she told him the truth, he would leave. "He said he'd rip my heart out, if that counts."

She watched his eyes travel down her face, pausing on her lips before continuing to travel down. His expression hardened as he eyes fell just past her chin, and he reached out to brush a finger gently across her neck. "He strangled you."

Caroline's hand flew up to rest at her throat, and she winced when she felt the bruises on her neck. She hadn't even bothered to check after that morning to see if he had left scars, an obvious mistake. While she mused over the bruises, she didn't notice that Klaus's eyes were turning red with rage. When she looked up, however, the red was gone. He ran a finger over her cheek again, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about him, love, he won't come near you again. I promise."

"How can you be – " Before Caroline could continue, he placed a finger over her lips, silencing her next words. She raised an eyebrow at him, getting a smirk in return.

"So, if I recall correctly, you owe me," said Klaus, his smirk morphing into an evil grin. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she thought of the multiple ways he might want to be owed back. He chuckled lightly, running his thumb over her cheek again. "Don't worry, love, nothing too bad. How about a make-up dinner date?"

Caroline sighed, folding her arms across her chest and leaning away from him. "You're supposed to be my teacher, Klaus. That's inappropriate in so many ways."

"Substitute teacher," he corrected, his lips quivering as he tried not to laugh. Her eyes widened questioningly, and she moved her hands to rest on her hips.

"What're you talking about?" she exclaimed, her eyebrows knitted together. "You said that you took the position!"

"I lied," he said simply, shrugging innocently. "Just subbing in."

Forgetting who she was talking to, Caroline reached out and slugged Klaus on the arm. He laughed good-naturedly, reaching out to pull her towards him, ignoring her protests. "So how about that dinner date?"

Caroline bit her lower lip, thinking intently. A dinner date? It was a lot less harsh – and kinky – than what she had in mind when he told her that she owed him. Then again, she shouldn't be complaining. "Fine. One date. And you'll leave me alone after?"

"Only if you don't like what you see," replied Klaus with a wink. He leaned in and kissed her swiftly on the forehead and left before she had a chance to yell at him for kissing her. Caroline watched as his shiny black car pulled out of the gas station and wondered how much longer she had before Damon found out and murdered her with his bare hands.

* * *

><p>Damon reached into his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whisky, pouring it into the cup that usually held blood. Before the whisky could hit the bottom of the cup, something shot through the door and straight at him, pinning him to the wall. The whisky hit the floor moments later, shattering onto the hardwood.<p>

Klaus tightened his grip on Damon's throat and raised him off the ground, baring his fangs. "How dare you even go _near_ her?"

"Oh, Caroline?" Damon managed to spit out, his face turning red. "Right, the one who's going to end up dead because of you."

Klaus threw Damon onto the ground, his spine crashing into the hardwood. "Coming from the bastard who used her?"

Klaus let go of Damon's throat as he noticed his eyes rolling back into his head, giving him time to recover. Damon sat up, massaging his throat tenderly. "Why are you really here? We both know it's not for that blonde."

Before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall again. "The only reason I would ever come back to a town as lifeless as this is for Caroline, and Caroline alone. If you so much as breathe on her again, I will personally rip every limb from your body."

Klaus dropped his grip, letting Damon smash into the ground again. "Don't worry about your precious town. I'm getting out of here as soon as I can, and I'm taking Caroline with me."

Dusting off his shirt, Klaus turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Oh, by the way, I stationed a few of my best Hybrids around the doppelganger's house. If you touch a single hair on my Caroline's head, they'll rip out every last one of Elena's."

Damon shot up off the ground and ran at Klaus, only to be stopped by a potentially fatal punch to the lower stomach. Klaus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to meet his eyes. "Stay away from her. Or I'll rip this town apart, starting with your precious Elena."

Klaus released the front of Damon's shirt and exited the boarding house, leaving a furious Damon behind panting on the floor of his own house.

* * *

><p>Dum dum dummm. The next chapter will be the last chapter in this story, seeing as it's a five-shot, but I have a lot of ideas for more stories so stay tuned! Till next time :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter's really late, but I've been piled with assignments! Anyways, enjoy the last chapter in this story :)

* * *

><p>Stefan heard Damon walk in even though he was trying his best to be quiet. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his personal bottle of whiskey out of the liquor cabinet and poured it into a glass, a small smirk on his face. "Evening, brother."<p>

He could see the disappointment in Damon's eyes when he turned around, but it was gone within seconds and replaced by a suspicious look. "Your hearing's remarkably better than I remember. Have you been snacking on humans?"

"Or maybe you're getting old," replied Stefan, raising his glass to his lips. Damon shrugged with a smirk, walking over to get a glass for himself.

"Speaking of old vampires," Damon took a sip of his drink and turned to Stefan, narrowing his eyes. "We have a problem. Klaus is back in town."

"I know," replied Stefan simply, trying not to grin at the shock on Damon's face. Damon put his drink down and turned his glare on Stefan.

"What d'you mean, _you know_?" hissed Damon, gritting his teeth. "We can't just let a potentially dangerous Original Hybrid roam around town."

"Did he threaten to kill anyone?" asked Stefan, sipping at his drink again. Damon frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"He threatened to kill Elena," said Damon, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Stefan's reaction. Stefan, however, was perfectly calm when he set his drink down on the table.

"And what did you do to make him angry enough to threaten Elena?"

Damon's eyes narrowed again. "Well, I did threaten to rip Caroline's heart out if she didn't send her obsessed Hybrid away."

"And the plot thickens," said Stefan, a small smile on his lips. "Of course he retaliated. You went after the only thing he came to Mystic Falls for."

"Oh, come on," snapped Damon. "Do you really think he came back for Blondie?"

"Well, seeing as she's all he's spent his time on," Stefan grabbed his drink again and drained it in one go. "Yes."

Damon pressed his lips together, obviously annoyed by his brother's indifference. "Klaus is planning on taking her away from Mystic Falls."

_Bingo. _

Stefan looked up at Damon, his eyes narrowed. If there was one person he had a soft spot for, it was Caroline. He still remembered how terrified she looked when she first killed that boy outside the school, how she was shaking so much that he couldn't wipe the blood off her face. He was impressed by how far she had come since that night. Caroline was now strong, possibly stronger than himself. Stefan exhaled heavily. "Caroline knows what she's doing. She'll handle herself."

Damon shot out towards Stefan and pushed him against the wall, baring his fangs. "Are you seriously going to pretend you don't care what happens to Blondie?"

Stefan pushed Damon back, straightening his shirt. "This has nothing to do with Caroline. You're plotting revenge on Klaus for threatening you this morning."

Damon's eye twitched. So Stefan knew about Klaus's visit that morning. "Of course it has something to do with Caroline. I mean, she isn't all that bad to be around. Better than the witch."

"Careful, Damon," Stefan leaned against the wall again, folding his arms across his chest. "You're starting to sound like you actually care."

"Yes, brother, deep down I have a soft spot for Blondie," replied Damon sarcastically, rolling his gem-like blue eyes. Stefan shook his head, pushing off the wall and heading for the door.

"You're on your own, Damon. I know better than to mess with Klaus."

* * *

><p>Caroline bit her lip as she stood in front of her walk-in closet, her hands resting on her hips. She was still certain that she would regret agreeing to go on a date with Klaus, but she knew that the only way she would be safe from Damon's wrath was if she was with the Big Bad Hybrid. Exhaling heavily, she reached into her closet and picked out her favourite summer dress; a pretty white sundress that cinched at the waist.<p>

Setting it down on her bed, Caroline reached into her jewellery box and pulled out a pair of teal drop earrings and put them beside the dress. She bent over and pulled out a pair of white high-heeled sandals from underneath her bed and stepped back, examining the outfit with narrowed eyes. It was the perfect mix of elegant and casual, and she had to admit that she was proud that she pulled it together in less than 5 seconds.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making her jump. She raced down the stairs and opened the door without looking through the peephole. To her surprise, Klaus was standing at the door, wearing a snug teal-blue sweater (the precise color of the earrings Caroline picked out) and a smirk. "Ready for dinner, love?"

"Um," Caroline looked down at her sweatpants before looking back up at Klaus with wide eyes. "One second."

She raced back up the stairs and into her bedroom, making sure to lock her door before tearing off her clothes and yanking the dress over her head. She put on her earrings with one hand while she shoved her cell phone into her purse, and she was out the door again in exactly 7 seconds.

Caroline bounded down the stairs, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. To her surprise, Klaus had stayed in the doorway even though he had been invited in. His eyes widened as she descended, and she found herself turning red as his lips parted in awe. Caroline walked out the door and locked it behind herself, turning around to face him.

"You look beautiful," said Klaus, his eyes locking with hers. She found herself staring back in awe when she detected the honesty in his voice.

"T-thank you," she replied, pressing her lips together nervously. Klaus produced a bouquet of roses from behind his back, holding them out to her with sparkling eyes. She couldn't help but crack a smile as she accepted them, her fingers dancing across the petals. "I always knew you were the roses type of guy."

Klaus's smirk widened as he ushered her towards his car. "Really? What else did you know about me?"

Caroline glared up at him as he held the car door open for her. She had detected his mocking tone, but his expression was genuinely asking her to continue. As he got into the driver's seat, she turned to him, her lips pressed together. "So you like art. And roses. Let me guess, you drink century-old wine and listen to classical music?"

"Millenium-old wine," corrected Klaus as he started the car, grinning at the incredulous expression on Caroline's face. "And yes, I do, but only because the music these days sounds like it was created in a blender."

Caroline tried not to smile at his comment, but it was proving to be impossible. "Hey, not all modern music is bad. There are a few good ones."

"But they're incredibly rare," said Klaus, turning his baby blue eyes onto her radiant face. His gaze was warm enough to melt her where she sat, and suddenly she got the feeling that the conversation had nothing to do with music and everything to do with her.

"Good thing there's more than one," Caroline muttered, turning her gaze to the road in front of them. Klaus laughed under his breath, mirroring her position to face the road. Her eyes widened as he pulled into the driveway of the classiest diner in town, and she looked down at her white sundress.

"We're going here?" she squealed, turning to widen her eyes at Klaus. "I'm so underdressed!"

Klaus's eyes travelled down her dress and flickered back up to meet her eyes with a smile. "No worries, love, we're just driving through."

Caroline watched as he pulled his shiny black car to a stop in the driveway. A man came out of the diner holding a large brown paper bag, and Klaus got out to greet him. Caroline watched from inside the car as he took the bag and a pair of car keys from the man. Before she could get a better look at the man's face, Klaus came to her side of the car and held the door open. "We're changing cars, sweetheart."

"Why?" asked Caroline, getting out of the car nevertheless. He looked past her for a few moments before meeting her eyes.

"Oh, you'll see," he replied airily, taking her hand and leading her over to a Range Rover. She reluctantly got into the car, starting to get suspicious. Klaus surveyed her dress again with a raised eyebrow, and he turned his gaze upwards to meet her eyes. "And for the record, you are most definitely not underdressed."

Half an hour later, Caroline found herself sitting across from Klaus at a small park bench on a cliff with a breathtaking view of Mystic Falls. Her lips were parted in awe as she took in the scenery, amazed at how small the town looked from the bench they were sitting at. Klaus really had gone all out for that night; he had candles on the table of the bench and full sets of silverware and china for the pasta he had ordered from the diner. Caroline had to admit that his arrangement was much better than she had ever imagined.

"I didn't even know about this place," said Caroline, turning her gaze back to Klaus. He was already watching her over his clasped fingers, a small smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked, already knowing the answer by looking at the sparkle in her eyes. She allowed herself to smile, just that once, because she truly appreciated what he had done for her.

"It's beautiful," she replied, swinging one of her legs. She turned red as her leg managed to hook around Klaus's, and he locked her leg in place before she could pull away, throwing her an innocent smile when she looked up.

"So tell me," Klaus leaned across the table to take one of Caroline's hands in his, playing absentmindedly with her fingers. "What made you decide to come with me today?"

She looked up at him, her head tilted to a side. Thinking about it, she really wasn't sure. She could say that it was because she was afraid of Damon, but that would be a lie. It was more than that; she wouldn't have followed a dangerous Original Hybrid out away from Mystic Falls just to get away from a dangerous vampire. Caroline met his mesmerizing baby blue eyes, running her thumb along the side of his hand. "Because I owed you."

"C'mon, love, we both know that isn't the only reason you came here with me," Klaus reached out and tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear, his hand staying under her chin. "Tell me, Caroline. Why?"

She looked back at him, an array of emotions running through her mind. There was just something about him that drove her insane in the best way possible, making her want to leap across the bench and rip off his clothes right there. Wait, what? She wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. She was only there to get away from Damon. And because she owed Klaus. Right. That was why. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that she might be falling in love with him.

Neither could be sure who moved first, but before they knew it, both vampires were entwined on the floor, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he straddled her hips. She exhaled sharply as he looped his arms around her waist, realizing that this was what she had been fantasizing ever since he came back into town.

When they finally pulled away, Caroline found Klaus gazing at her as though she was an angel. She leaned in to press her lips against his, softly this time. Before she could pull away, he caught her face in his hands. "Come away with me, Caroline. I'll show you the world, like I promised. Rome, Paris, Tokyo, wherever you want."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. His expression was so honest, so truthful, that she didn't doubt for a second that he would take her right then if he could. But would she do it? Leave her mother, her friends, the town she knew, for this one man?

* * *

><p>Damon tapped his fingers impatiently against the wheel, waiting for Klaus's car to exit the diner. He was waiting at the shopping mall across from the restaurant, knowing that getting too close wouldn't do him any good. Just as he was about to drive in to check up on them, Klaus's car ambled out of the diner, headed out of town. Revving his engine, Damon followed the car down the winding road that lead away from Mystic Falls.<p>

After following for what felt like hours, he exhaled with relief as Klaus's car pulled into a small diner on the outskirts of the nearest town. "About time," he muttered, parking his car on the road outside the diner.

Double-checking his brand new vervain shooter, Damon walked into the diner, ready to shoot either the Hybrid or Blondie if necessary. To his surprise, however, the diner was completely empty when he walked in. He narrowed his eyes, his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"Damon Salvatore."

Damon whirled around to find Rebekah standing in the doorway, a devious smirk on her face and a stake in her hand. "It's been a while."

* * *

><p>Caroline looked over at Klaus, shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that less than three hours ago, she was fretting over picking a dress for their dinner date. Now, she found herself sitting beside him in the first-class section of a plane on their way to Rome.<p>

"You know," She looked up at Klaus, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm surprised Damon hasn't stormed his way onto this plan yet to kill me."

"As if I'd let him hurt you," he replied, scoffing incredulously. He pressed his lips against her forehead, pulling away to whisper an afterthought into her ear. "Besides, Damon's, ah, busy."

* * *

><p>Aha, for those of you who've read my story Give Me Love, it shouldn't be a surprise that Damon's story never ends well. He used to be one of my favorite characters, but now he's all mopey and annoying -.-<p>

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, they're really what kept me writing. I'll hopefully be posting more stories in the Klaroline section, so until next time! :)


End file.
